


Spaceneil oneshots

by Spaceneiler



Category: Campcamp - Fandom, Ccneil, ccspacekid
Genre: M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceneiler/pseuds/Spaceneiler
Summary: I honestly haven’t seen any of this ship so I thought why not





	Spaceneil oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my crap fest

Neil sighed dreamily as he stated at his long time crush. Space kid was currently playing with his you rocked and trying to go to space as usual and Neil couldn't help but find it adorable

Spacekid was happily sitting with his rocket a usual activity for him to take part in he didn’t even notice Neil 

Preston peered next to neil in a creeper like fashion “someone have a crush do they”

Neil shrieked and jumped up whacking the air with weak karate chops, he stopped once he realized it was only Preston and sighed "no I do not have a crush!" he answered blushing heavily

Preston’s facial expression changed to show a cartoonish smile “yes you do”

"U...um no I don't!" Neil said blushing further and grumbling at Preston's accuracy

Preston stood in a more natural pose than previous “oh come on look at the way you stare at him especially when he has his helmet off”

"I...I'm just observing him for scientific purposes!" Neil tries to defend himself *"curse Preston and his observant-ness!"* he says In his head

He smirked “yeahhh scientific purposes you just can’t say your in love” he said in a sing song voice he then spins around neil now at the other side of him

"Fuck" Neil mutters under his breath "so what if I'm in love? Got a problem with it?" he retorted sharply glaring at Preston

Preston sniggered at his reaction “no no no problems here” he looks over “just never expected it”  
"And why's that?" Neil said becoming defensive and a bit annoyed with Preston

He looked over at his defensive pose finding it hilarious but he didn’t make a comment “Well Your basically always shitting on him making fun or burning or glueing him in his spaceship so many different things that harm him”

"I...I um" Neil sighed, he started feeling guilty once again. The things he'd done to space kid were horrible and unforgivable which is why Neil knew space kid could never like him back.

Preston showed an exspression of slight remorse “you max Nikki and well all of us treat him like he doesn’t belong I don’t know how it doesn’t affect him” he let out a long sigh

Neil nodded and got up walking towards science camp. He'd decided to do something nice for space kid for once and he hoped it get him one step closer to his goal Neil begun building space kid a real rocket. It wouldn't get him to space but it would fly and he hoped that was good enough. He assembled the peices and put in the fuel and a few hours later he was finally finished Neil wiped his forehead as he stood back to admire his work, he loaded the rocket into a wagon and wheeled it outside looking around for space kid

Spacekid was sitting down by the docks it was a common place for him to just sit and enjoy his time away from the chaos of the camp

Neil slowly approached him but then his anxiety caught up to him. He paused and began to chicken out thinking of all the possible things that could go wrong. He wheels the makeshift rocket to space camp and leaves it there with a bite that says "from your secret admirer"

 

As Neil looked towards Spacekid he sighed and slowly sneaked away hoping he wasn’t found out as the maker of the machine as he got a safe distance away preston appeared next to him “confessed yet?” Neil sighed not even caring anymore “no...”


End file.
